This invention relates generally to computer systems and to the connection of peripheral devices to computer systems.
Computer systems use a processor and memory to control the operation of a number of peripheral devices which may be connected to the computer system through buses. In accordance with established protocols, the processor communicates with the peripheral devices connected to the buses and controls their operation. Interrupts may be generated by these devices which cause the processor to attend to requests from the peripheral devices.
In some systems, peripheral devices must meet certain requirements to operate correctly. For example, in enhanced computer systems, it may be important that peripherals have adequate power and cooling in order to operate correctly with the computer system. If the peripherals do not have adequate capabilities, they can adversely affect the operation of the entire computer system. Therefore, it is desirable to have a way to control whether a particular peripheral device can be connected to a particular computer system.